If I Never Knew You
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: ON HOLD!Captured by Voldemort in their Sixth Year, Harry and Blaise remember nothing of the last six weeks of their imprisionment. When the secret is revealed to Blaise, the Slytheirn wants to make sure Harry never finds out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is something new. A Blaise/Harry fic. Will have MPREG early on. You have been warned. This might get a bit angsty but is supposed to be sappy. Ish.

* * *

Chapter One: Sixth Year By Headlines 

ATTACK ON SURREY! RELATIVES OF HARRY POTTER KILLED WHILE BOY-HERO WHISKED AWAY BY DUMBLEDORE! August 2nd

At midnight last night, August First, Little Whining, Surrey was overrun with Death Eaters. The main target turned out to be Number Four, Privet Drive; the residence of Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived had been removed from his relatives care a week before the attack. Having found the house empty of the young wizard, the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named went on a killing spree. Names of the victims include Harry Potter's aunt, uncle and cousin along with all the residence of Privet Drive and surrounding streets...

* * *

FUDGE THROWN OUT OF OFFICE! ARTHUR WEASLEY SAID TO BE SHOE-IN FOR MINISTER! September 3rd 

A vote of no-confidence by the members of the Wizengamont early this morning has dissolved the government. Ex-Minister For Magic Cornelius Fudge was removed from his post and charged with several cases of aiding and abiding the Dark Forces in their new rise to power...

Aurthur Weasley, Head of the Department for he Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, was submitted as a candidate for the position, having the full support of many Ministry Departments and Jeadmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Weasley's youngest son, Ronald is the one of the known best friends of Harry Potter, who spends most of his summer vacation visiting the family. With connections like these many believe the Mr. Weasley will have full run of the board on voting day...

* * *

WEASLEY WINS ELECTION BY LANDSLIDE! October 25th 

As predicted early on in the election, Aurthur Weasley, son of seven, has been voted in as the new Minister For Magic. Mr. Weasley swept the boards against tough competition like Lucius Malfoy and Amelia Bones. He is to be sworn in as Minister tomorrow morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where two of his youngest children are currently attending...

* * *

HOGSMEADE ATTACKED ON HALLOWEEN DURING HOGWARTS STUDENTS' OUTING! 

November 1st

On the fifteenth anniversary of his demise, You-Know-Who attacked the quiet little village of Hogsmeade, set just outside the gates of Britain's most prestigious magical school, Hogwarts. Many students were injured during this attack and four were killed. While the Daily Prophet cannot list the names of these children, sources say they were year mates of Harry Potter, who along with best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, managed to get many students back to Hogwarts and fended off attacks from Death Eaters until help arrived. It is said that the Death Eaters were there for Potter himself...

* * *

HOLIDAY NIGHTMARE! ATTACK ON THE GRANGER HOME IN ST. ANDREWS! HARRY POTTER KIDNAPPED WHILE BEST FRIEND LEFT FOR DEAD! December 26th 

Late on Christmas Day, Death Eaters struck again, this time on the home of a well known muggle-born witch and best friend of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger. Both of Ms. Granger's parents were killed by way of the Killing Curse while the Hogwarts Sixth Year was tortured and left to die in the ruins of her home. Harry Potter, Saviour of the Wizarding World, who was staying at the Granger residence for the holidays was abducted. Head Aurors say there were signs of a struggle between Potter and his kidnapper, leaving much of the boy wizard's blood at the scene...

* * *

NO WORD ON BOY-WHO-LIVED! TWO MONTHS IN YOU-KNOW-WHO'S GRASP, MANY GIVE UP HOPE THAT POTTER STILL LIVES! February 20th 

With the two month mark looming, most of Europe give up hope that young hero, Harry Potter will be found alive. Taken on Christmas Day from his best friend's house, many had hoped that Albus Dumbledore, now confirmed leader of the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards who fight You-Know-Who and his forces, would find he boy.

Friends have been heading the searches. Hermione Granger, now fully recovered along with the Weasley family have been reported as working endlessly to bring their friend back.

"Harry is more than my best mate, he's my brother." Ronald Weasley was quoted saying to a reporter who questioned him. "Now bugger off and let me work!"...

* * *

SLYTHERIN SURPRISE: DUMBLEDORE'S SPIES IN DARK LORD'S RANKS OUSTED! MALFOYS, SNAPES, ZABINIS AND PARKINSONS REVEALED! March 15th 

During a press conference at Hogwarts, world renown Potions Master and Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape suddenly portkeyed into the Great Hall, along with many other formerly known 'Dark' families, injured. It was then revealed that Dumbledore had had spies in the ranks of the Dark Lord for decades. Four families were betrayed as the spies and barely escaped.

Pictures below show a distraught Maria Zabini being comforted by Narcissa Malfoy. The Zabini heir, Sixth Year student Blaise Zabini was also taken by the Dark forces to suffer the same fate as the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter...

* * *

HARRY POTTER LIVES! DARING RESCUE BY WIZARDS UNKNOWN BRING BACK BOY SAVIOUR ALONG WITH YEAR MATE BLAISE ZABINI. June 4th 

Sources confirm that Harry Potter, along with Sytherin year mate Blaise Zabini, whose family was revealed as spies against You-Know-Who's forces back in March, were rescued in a daring mission by another family hidden in the Dark Lord's ranks. Both boys were said to be weak and injured and are currently resting in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts...

* * *

Harry Potter rolled over in his sleep, unaware of the chaos his arrival had again brought upon the Wizarding World. Newspapers and books were scattered around him along with the exhausted bodies of many red-heads and one bushy-haired girl. Instead his thoughts were filled with the hazy visions of the startling blue eyes of a certain Italian Slytheirn not four beds over.

* * *

A/N: That's a start. I've got this one in my head, driving me crazy since...forever. I'm not sure if I want to do 'Pluto's Wanning Moon' yet and I need a break from 'Pretty little Secrets' Five chapters more for that one, max. So this is the next story. Enjoy. 


	2. July 24th: Relatives of Zabini

A/N: Okay I'm getting a beta for this story. Irite4uall, you've got the job for this one. I'll send you the next chappie with the private message thing on of you still want the story. Thanks for all the reviews. Pretty Little Secrets gets updated again next weekend. Everybody say YAY!

Disclaimer (for all chapters): I do not own Harry Potter. If I did do you think I would be typing in my small apartment sized room with my parents? No.

Full summary: Captured by Voldemort in their Sixth Year, Harry and Blaise remember nothing of the last six weeks of their imprisonment. When the secret is revealed to Blaise, the Slytherin wants to make sure Harry never finds out. It's a great plan...until Harry starts getting sick. This will be Blaise/Harry SLASH with MPREG early on and a hint of 'rape'. Question is...why the quotations?

* * *

Chapter Two: July 24th: Relatives of Zabini

It had been almost two months since he had been rescued from Voldemort's clutches and yet Blaise Zabini still had no idea what had become of his last six weeks as the Dark Lord's prisoner. But all that would change today.

Blaise, his parents, Maria and Antonio Zabini and his younger sister Teresa, along with Draco Malfoy and his parents, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the Parkinsons; Pansy and her parents Violet and Patrick, were waiting patiently in the personal chambers of Albus Dumbledore.

Blaise sighed as he rubbed his knee. Madam Pomfrey said that the ache should be stopped by the time school rolled back around and Blaise was thankful. He had been injured in the escape from Voldemort's lair.

That made the raven haired Slytherin shake his head in frustration. Thoughts like those brought back thoughts of just what he couldn't remember and why they were here. They were waiting for Blaise's rescuers, his mother's brother, Pietro De Luca and his wife Carmela and their two sons, Andrea and Cristian.

The De Lucas had always been a neutral family but sided with blood in times of war. When Voldemort had discovered that the Zabini family had betrayed him and taken their heir, Pietro De Luca and his family plotted, planned, bribed and blackmailed for months. Finally, they were able to get into the Dark Lord's good graces and his stronghold. The foursome had then gotten to Blaise and to their surprise found Harry Potter's cell joined to their nephew's. Both boys were taken back to Hogwarts by Andrea and Cristian while Carmela, an Auror, managed to secure Peter Pettigrew before she and her husband were forced to flee.

Blaise would never forget waking up to see the smiling faces of his friends and family in the Hospital Wing.

Flashback

"..I've taken some of blood to get it tested. All scans appear to be normal. He's just sleeping." The harassed voice of Hogwarts' Nurse Poppy Pomfrey sounded like sweet music to Blaise's ears. The Slytherin felt as thought he was just waking up from a very long night.

"He's oddly uninjured for someone who spent over two months as Voldemort's captive." Came the familiar drawl of Draco Malfoy. Blaise heard the underlying worry in his usually cool, best friend's voice. "A broken knee and being exhausted isn't much."

Someone smoothed his hair gently. It had to be his mother, she always did stuff like that went he was ill. The next voice made Blaise's eyes snap open.

"He wasn't being held in a cell like he normally does, Draco. Him and Potter were in joined suites, chained to the bedposts by their ankles." It was his Uncle Pietro.

Blaise shot up, startling everyone.

"Uncle Pietro! What are you doing here?"

Maria Zabini threw her arms around her son and wept silently as Blaise's little sister Teresa whooped and ripped open the curtain around his bed.

"Madam Pomfrey, he's awake!"

The nurse was not alone. Headmaster Dumbledore stood and walked over to the Zabini heir, a smile on his face.

"Good morning Mr. Zabini. Are you feeling well?"

Blaise nodded. "I feel fine, sir. What happened?"

The old wizard looked amused. "I was hoping you would tell me that. However, it is June the fifth. On the third, your aunt, uncle and cousins journeyed into Voldemort's ranks to rescue you and Mr. Potter. I was hoping you would tell me if you remember anything?"

Antonio Zabini huffed. "My son has just awoken and you are already questioning him?"

Dumbledore gave the man an apologetic smile. "I understand your anger but we need to know if Blaise has any idea what magics were used on Harry. He has yet to awaken."

Madam Pomfrey rushed over, parchment shooting out of the end of her wand.

"Albus I've got some readings I can decode. A Docile Potion was recently used on him along with a sleeping spell. He won't awake until he's ready. Other than that, his magic has gone wild and will not let me get a clear reading on him. His body also shows signs of old torture that has been healed quite inadequately."

Dumbledore looked defeated. "Will he be alright?" The nurse sighed.

"We will have to wait until he wakes up."

The whole conversation suddenly caught up with Blaise.

"Wait a minute. What did you say the date was?"

Pansy raised an eyebrow. "June fifth. Why?"

The Italian looked pale. "Then I'm afraid I won't be of much help, Headmaster. The last thing I remember is getting stunned on April twenty-first in my cell by a Death Eater.."

Flashback

When Ha- Potter had awoken about a week later, the light forces were astound to find that their memories had been erased from April twenty-first until that very night. Nothing could be done as Oblivate was the type of spell that only the victim could remove. The two Sixth Years were forced to stay in the Hospital Wing until the Leaving Feast by their headstrong Medi-witch. Both boys felt a bit awkward in each other's presence for some unknown reason but as soon as possible, Harry was whisked away to stay with the Weasleys over the summer break. Blaise had had mixed feelings about the Gryffindor leaving.

But Blaise Zabini put the ordeal out of his mind and for the first few weeks back at Hogwarts he was happy not knowing what had happened to him, until he began to have disturbing dreams of having no control over himself as he threw a scared Harry Potter down on a large cream colored bed, the Gryffindor's green eyes wide with fear. He never remembered much of the dreams when he woke up but the smell of blood, sex and tears had frightened Blaise enough to go to his parents and later to Dumbledore.

That was why they were all there now. Carmela had managed to get some time alone with Peter Pettigrew at the Ministry and she was going to interrogate him about Harry and Blaise's last few weeks in Voldemort's grasp. Carmela claimed that she just wanted to talk to one of the men who had hurt her nephew. The Ministry didn't know that the Slytherin had gotten Severus to brew some Veritaseurm for her to force down the man's throat.

Pansy sighed as she paced the length of the room.

"What could possibly be taking so long?" Dumbledore just smiled tightly.

"Our Ministry seems to have elongated the processes of interrogation in the excuse that it is for everyone's safety. If they are not present within the hour I will go to collect them myself."

Fawkes trilled as Teresa petted his shining red and gold plumage. The room's atmosphere became tense again. Draco, who had been starring out the window moved to sit across from his best friend.

"Are you sure you cannot just break the Memory charm?You've already had flashbacks and dreams about your...imprisonment..I'm sure just a bit longer will not hurt."

Blaise shook his head. "If you had seen what I've been dreaming you would want to know as well. I know something bad happened, but what that could be..." Blaise sighed again. "It hasn't already broken because I'm not sure I really want to know but I've been having these dreams because I need to know."

Maria Zabini reached out and took her son's hand, gently kissing his palm. "No matter what you will always have us on your side."

The boy smiled but that quickly faded when the Floo in the Headmaster's office flared up. Everyone tensed suddenly before relaxing when Molly Weasley stepped out followed by a slow Hermione Granger.

The attack on the Gryffindor's house had not only left her an orphan but had injured her back. Madam Pomfrey had been able to fix the girl but the process was slow as they did not want to damage her back further.

Whether Hermione knew it or not, she had ended up receiving a lot more respect from the Slytherins in the room since surviving the attack on her home. She had told Dumbledore and the Order all about the attack and how the Death Eaters had tortured her even after Harry had given himself over for her protection. The bushy-haired Gryffindor had not broken and so with only final, incomplete Cutting Hex, the cowards left her for dead and took Harry away.

After loosing her parents, her home and being fatally injured, Hermione Granger still did not admit defeat. She hadn't succumb to depression, instead putting all her energy into getting better and finding her best friend. From what Draco had told Blaise, when Theodore Nott had uttered that Harry Potter was probably already as good as dead, Hermione had gone pale and cursed the Slytherin to the extent Madam Pomfrey had sent him to St. Mungo's for treatment.

Molly Weasley quickly grabbed a chair for the girl to rest on for a moment. Hermione mumbled her thanks in a breathless voice, her face flushed.

Dumbledore was currently unsticking some lemon drops and Mrs. Weasley waited impatiently as he twisted them apart, inspected each one before choosing the one in his left hand and popping it in his mouth. The old wizard them chewed on the confection thoughtfully before swallowing it and making a noise of appreciation.

"Whatever is the matter, Molly dear?" he asked.

The redhead looked around the room at the Headmaster's guest nervously before clearing her throat.

"Well, I'm awfully sorry to bother you as it looks as though you are obviously very busy but Hermione had an idea and-"

The girl in question cut off her best friend's mother.

"I can take it from her Mrs. Weasley, thank you." She smiled before looking at Dumbledore, her face serious.

"Harry is still not getting any better. I know Madam Pomfrey cannot get a proper reading on his condition so no potions or spells can be used but perhaps some muggle medicines will work? Just for now?"

Dumbledore steepled his fingers in thought.

"How would he get the medication? From where?"

Hermione looked a bit nervous.

"Well, Harry and myself, along with Bill and Charlie could go to the nearest muggle pharmacy. It's only up the street and with some Notice-Me-Mot charms and wards we will be fine. Plus Charlie can drive his father's car, then circle around the block and pick us up. Please, sir."

Albus looked concerned. "Just how sick is Harry? Poppy has been doing weekly readings on him but still has gotten nothing."

Mrs. Weasley spoke up again. "He's stomach sick a lot. Has trouble sleeping along with headaches and when he does sleep, he's still very tired."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Very well. You may go out but be quick. No more than you four. It would not be very subtle if the whole Weasley family went. Tell Harry that Madam Pomfrey will be over by the end of the week to see if this new medicine is working."

Thank you." said Mrs. Weasley and Hermione at the same time before leaving. Hermione had given Pansy and Draco a short nod before floo-ing away.

Blaise was silent for a moment.

"Do you think Harry has been having dreams as well?"

No one commented on the fact that Blaise had just called the Gryffindor Golden Boy by his given name since they had been held by Voldemort together.

Snape, who had been more silent lately spoke up.

"It is possible. That boy never does tell anyone what is wrong unless it is glaringly obvious."

The Potions Master had toned down his hatred for all things Potter and Gryffindor since Christmas and the day he was ousted as a spy. Everyone in this room knew the horrors that Voldemort's prisoners suffered but none more so that Snape.

Dumbledore sighed. "I will get Poppy to ask Harry on Friday." The fire flared again and Pietro stepped out. "Ah, I believe they are here."

Carmela followed looking pale and was joined by Andrea and Cristian. Carmela quickly rushed over to Blaise and cupped his face with her hands.

"Darling, please tell me what your uncle says is untrue! That you do not have such horrible dreams."

Antonio looked bewildered at his brother-in-law's wife. No one had seen her so upset, except for the time when Blaise had been taken.

Blaise put his hand on his aunt's that rested on his cheek in concern, fear building in his heart. Dumbledore beat him to the question that he wanted to ask.

"Do you know what had changed in the last six weeks of his imprisonment?"

Carmela nodded at Dumbledore before looking back at her nephew.

"I want you to know that none of this is your fault." She kissed his forehead. "None of it. No one here will blame you. Understand?"

Narcissa put a hand on the distraught woman's shoulder.

"Mela, stop. You are scarring us. What could possibly be so bad as to warrant this kind of reaction?"

Carmela visibly pulled herself together and sat in the chair next to Draco, across form Blaise.

"We all know Voldemort took Harry Potter that night to torture him, prove he was stronger, possibly try to get a few Order secrets out of him, and then kill him in the most brutal way possible."

Lucius had been leaning against a bookcase sipping his wine, raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that changed not long before he took young Blaise."

Carmela nodded. "The Dark Lord realized that even though he had Potter's blood, he had lost his immortality. It would take years to get that back and the war had already begun. Pettigrew said that Voldemort decided he needed an heir."

Pansy and Teresa shuddered. "That's disgusting."

Draco looked just as repulsed. "Who would voluntarily sleep with that?"

Andrea gave Draco a shrewd look. "No one. Why do you think he had Severus brew a much larger stash of Lust Potion?"

Both of Blaise's cousins were a year or two older than the Italian boy, already finished school. Pietro continued.

"It took us so long to get here because we needed to calm Carmela down. She explained some of what happened to us." The older man cleared his throat uncomfortably. He looked very much like his sister, Maria with his straight black hair and olive complexion. Everyone in his family, from his mother's side had warm brown eyes, while Blaise had inherited his father's dark blue gaze. All in all, between the Malfoys, Zabinis and De Lucas, everyone could see how pure bloods weren't all that bad in the looks department.

Pietro sighed. "Voldemort planned on using Potter as the carrier but was at a loss on how to make that work. Even if Severus made a Conception Potion, it would take six months to complete. Since you were revealed as spys, he lost his Potions Master and then had to wait for Mr. Potter to be healed enough to actually survive the stress of carrying a child."

Cristian took over for a moment. "When he captured Blaise, all thoughts of heirs left his mind. You were tortured Blaise, you remember that much but Pettigrew said that on that day in April, Voldemort received some odd news. He never did share it with the rat. Here the traitor guessed that this was just punishment for our family after what had happened with Teresa. Voldemort gave Bellatrix, Peter and Mattias Greegrass some new orders."

Carmela held up a small hand that shook slightly.

"I'll tell him. I should be professional enough about this but..." She swallowed and held Blaise's hand in a firm grip. "Voldemort ordered those three Death Eaters to stun you, cover your eyes and inject a Lust Potion into your bloodstream. Then you were awaken, blindfolded and..."

Her voice shook. Maria had a hand on her mouth while Teresa was crying silently, while everyone else in the room looked torn between horror, fear, sadness and in many of the men's cases, anger.

Dumbledore, who was usually so unruffled, hand his forehead in his hand.

"Carmela, was Blaise brought to Voldemort?"

Carmela De Luca gave the Headmaster a startled look.

"No!" she protested. "No Voldemort was never there!"

Pansy looked ready to smack the woman, Blaise's aunt or not. "Then why are you making us think-"

"He had Blaise set loose in Harry Potter's rooms! The boy was chained to his bed and the potion used, it-"

Snape cut in on Carmela. "It takes complete control over your body while allowing you to keep your mind."

Those whispered words left the room in silence while everyone digested what had been revealed. It was the perfect revenge. Voldemort hurt everyone with this one act. Blaise, his family and friends and Harry too, although the Gryffindor had no idea.

Carmela was looking at the wall behind Blaise stonily. "Peter said that they would take you out, erase both your memories of the events and do it all again every second day until we got you out. No one knows why he changed his plans but he did. I'm sorry Blaise."

The Slytherin just sat there. _This isn't happening._ He thought to himself. _I would never...I always have complete control over everything. My mind, my body, my emotions!_ But not this time. This time a potion had taken away that control and made him do to Harry Potter what someone had done to his little sister not so long ago. His gaze landed on his tearful sister and he looked away in shame. He didn't have the right to even look her in the eye anymore.

She must have read his mind because before Blaise knew it, he had an armful of Teresa Zabini.

"Don't blame yourself!" she whispered in his ear. "I don't and neither does anyone here! This is not your fault!"

Blaise swallowed. Merlin, Potter didn't even know! He pulled back from his sister's embrace and looked around the room.

"He can't know. Harry can't know what I did."

Dumbledore looked sympathetic. "My boy, would it be right to keep this from him?"

Blaise was breathing very shallowly. "Would it be right to burden him with this?"

"If he remembers-" The old wizard began but Blaise stood up swiftly.

"If he remembers then there would be no point in telling him. You owe me."

The Headmaster closed his eyes. "Very well. Harry Potter shall not know what has been revealed in this room today, unless he remembers. Happy?"

Blaise sat back down and starred out the window at the overly cheerful weather.

"No. I'm not happy."

* * *

A/N: Eurgh! Two updates in a weekend. Give me some slack. I'm obviously avoiding JKR's Blaise Zabini and I'd appreciate no flames about using such a horrible crime like rape. Read the full summary at the top and see that everything is not as it appears. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far!

S.Tangerine


	3. Chapter Three: Symptoms and Discoveries

A/N: Eurgh, four tests this week and I've gotten neither one back yet! I've also got to start on my ISUs, my book report for law and get some more community service hours to graduate! Where's a time turning when you need one? Thanks to my beat Irite4uall for fixing my horrible mistakes. Hopefully no more complaints about my spelling and grammar!

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Symptoms and Discoveries**_

_"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The smooth voice whispered lovingly in Harry's ear as the boy gasped. Pain and pleasure were racing through his body. Harry lifted a trembling hand to touch the silky skin of the stranger's face, the other's dark blue eyes wide and dark with lust and surprise.  
"It's okay," Harry whispered back. "I'm okay."  
_  
Harry Potter shot up in his bed. His mind was racing as details of his dream slipped away like sand in a cupped hand. The dream had been so vivid, almost real. The wizard put his face in his hands and exhaled in a huff. His headache was back, he realized, as he rubbed the palms of his rough hands into his eyes, trying to stop the ache. A particularly painful throb later, Harry also realized his nausea had returned as well.

In a movement of pure grace, the raven haired boy flung his sheets off his still sweat dampened body, slammed open the door to his and Ron's bedroom, and ran for the closest bathroom.

His redheaded best friend had also shot awake at the door slamming against the wall and Ron sighed once before slumping back down on his bed. Ever since they had brought Harry to the Order Headquarters from Hogwarts, he had become dreadfully ill. The Boy-Who-Lived slept like a bear in winter for most of the summer, awaking exhausted, achy and sick to his stomach. No potions or spells could be used to ease the boy wizard's pain and everyone in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place was worried. They had just gotten Harry back; they couldn't loose him already.

With a groan, the youngest Weasley male flipped his own blankets off his freckled body and followed Harry. All of the Weasleys were currently residing at the Headquarters, Percy included. The third Weasley son had come to his senses when Harry had been captured and was a big part of their efforts to help rescue the Gryffindor. Percy had been forced to stay away while Harry had been recovering at Hogwarts, as he was one of Dumbledore's most trusted Ministry spies. That and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone upset the emerald eyed teen while he recuperated. Ron grinned as he remembered Harry's and Percy's first meeting, here at Grimmauld Place's kitchen, during the summer break.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Percival Ignatius Weasley had been a fool and he knew it. Here he sat in the kitchen of a vigilante force against Voldemort and he had never felt so welcomed, while at the Ministry he had been stabbed in the back by the same knife his colleagues had cut their steaks up with.

Percy looked at his mother, bustling around the kitchen making tea and sweets, when Ron, Ginny and Hermione came home. And Harry Potter, of course. The redhead cringed mentally. If there had ever been a bigger 'open-mouth-insert-foot' scenario, Percy would be shocked.

The boy who had killed You-Know-Who before he was out of nappies, put up with a horrible life with his relatives, faced Voldemort in his First, Second, Fourth, Fifth and Sixth Years while killing a Dark Wizard with his bare hands, a Basilisk with a sword of one of Hogwarts founders which he pulled out of the Sorting Hat, defended his godfather from hundreds of Dementors with a Patronus he had just mastered at thirteen, competed in the Triwizard Tournament and won while watching a school mate be murdered, faced his parents' murderer, dueled him and escaped, came back to school amid rumors and lies of being mad and an attention seeking prat while facing the most powerful Dark Lord the Wizarding World had ever seen and witnessing his godfather die, having his home then destroyed, his relatives killed, and then after all that, being kidnapped, tortured and having his memory erased, was coming here today.

And Percy was shaking in fear.

Harry Potter was truly what everyone always said a hero was made of, and Percy had been one of the many to call him an unstable, violent, lying little celebrity. If Harry just spat in his face then that would be all that particular Weasley deserved.

Suddenly the fireplace in the spacious kitchen flared and Ginny popped out. She dropped her trunk and turned back around to face the fireplace. Next came Hermione. She shot out of the fire and Ginny quickly grabbed her friend to stop her from hurting herself. The bushy haired girl smiled and said her thanks as she sat in the chair closest to the fireplace. Ron was next. He landed in a pile of endless arms and legs before straightening himself out and clearing the way for Harry.

Not a second after Ron had stepped away had the fire flared again and Harry stepped, not fell, out of the fireplace. Percy really saw the change in the Boy-Who-Lived. His normally sparkling emerald eyes were dimmed and wary as he studied his surroundings. He looked exhausted but Percy could still see the hero in the boy. What made everyone look up to him, believe in him, die for him.

The third Weasley son stood slowly as if he were trying to sooth a skittish animal. Harry's eyes snapped over to Percy's corner of the kitchen table and he looked at the man with emotionless eyes. The tension was thick in the room as every Weasley was either subtly or blatantly eavesdropping on the conversation that would be starting.

Amazingly, Harry was the first to speak.

"So you've finally come to your senses."

It was not a question, but a statement, and not said with scorn or hate. It simply was a fact and Percy felt a bit of his nervousness slip away.

"Yes, I did. I think I was a prat for long enough and I was hoping that maybe you could stomach working with me to stop the Dark forces?"

Harry still had a solemn look to his face but a slight tilt of the corner of his mouth indicated that Percy was forgiven. The boy-wizard lent forward.

"I'll work with anyone who is willing to help bring that son of a bitch down."

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat meaningfully but let the cussing slide. The ice was broken after that and everyone begun to talk again. Not long after they had eaten, Harry had raced to the nearest bathroom to begin a long few weeks of being sick.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ron shook his head as he headed toward the sound of Harry vomiting violently. The doors to Bill's and the twins' rooms opened and three sleepy looking heads poked out into the hallway.

"Is it Harry again?" asked Fred (or was it George?) while his twin yawned. Ron nodded and Bill sighed.

"This is getting stupid. Hermione and Mum are going to see Dumbledore today to see if we can get some muggle medicine to help him. Maybe that will help."

The yawning twin nodded. "I think Hermione has an idea as to what is the matter with Harry, but she has to research it to death and then beat it with a club before she'll say anything."

All heads turned as the toilet flushed and a pale Harry Potter opened the door looking utterly miserable. He saw all the Weasleys up and looking at him and blushed something fierce.

"Did I wake you guys again?" After they nodded, he sighed. "Sorry," he mumbled, looking guilty. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at the grandfather clock in the dank, dark hallway with a shrug.

"It's half past ten anyway. I expect Hermione would have sent Ginny up to wake us soon. Let's go eat."

Bill chuckled while Harry shook his head sadly. "Ron, the boy has just thrown up his guts. I highly doubt he wants to fill his stomach again anytime soon."

Harry smiled at the curse breaker gratefully. Ron blinked.

"How can anyone not want to eat? It simply amazes me." Fred and George snickered.

"Not everyone is having the same love affair with food as you, Ronald-bee. Harry here always was a pecker when it came to his food."

Ron sighed again and returned to his room to get dressed while Fred and George closed the door to their own room. Bill motioned Harry to come in for a moment. His suspicions were confirmed when the green-eyed wizard hesitated before casually walking into the room.

Bill closed the door and put up a Silencing Charm before looking at his little brother's best friend. Harry was stiff with tension, his face still pale from being ill and he had slight bags under his trademark emerald eyes even though he had slept for twelve hours just that night.

Bill crossed his arms and gave Harry a look.

"You know what's wrong with you, don't you? Or at least you have a suspicion."

Harry bit his lip and seemed to be having an internal battle with himself before letting his shoulders slump and shaking his head 'no'. At Bill's raised eyebrow, Harry explained.

"Hermione told me that she had an idea, but won't tell me what. That's why she wants to go out today. She said if she's right it's not permanent and she knows something that would help. But she needs to be sure."

Bill nodded and gave Harry a sheepish look as his stomach gave a loud growl. The Weasley heir opened his bedroom door with a grin.

"Okay, I'll accept that for now. Right now you need to scat. We need clothes and food no matter how your stomach feels today. I have a feeling we're going to be taking a small trip."

Harry smiled and dashed back to his rooms.

* * *

Downstairs, Hermione fidgeted in her seat. She and Mrs. Weasley had just returned from visiting Dumbledore and the girl was nervous. Today was the day she would know if her guesses were right. It was rare, very rare. It only happened if the circumstances were perfect, but it was very possible. This was really the only thing that made sense with all of Harry's symptoms and a simple test would tell her all she needed to know.

Since the end of June, Hermione had been researching and subtly questioning every wizard in the Headquarters on the subject. Except Moody. Not only was the ex-Auror scary, but too paranoid for his own good. If he thought she was doing anything sneaky or unhanded he would have cursed her faster than his magical eye swirled to the back of his head.

Ron, Fred and George bound down the steps in search of food as usual and Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes at Ginny who smiled back. Charlie was fingering the set of keys he had gotten a few minutes before with a maniacal grin on his face. Apparently, Mr. Weasley's love of all things muggle had manifested in his second oldest child as well.

Mumbled greetings and a plate of food later, Bill and Harry came down the stairs. Hermione could tell instantly that he had been sick again. Apparently, so could Mrs. Weasley. The witch, who usually tried to stuff Harry like Christmas turkey, only set a few pieces of dry toast in front of the boy. Harry only ended up shredding it. Hermione decided to tell everyone the news.

"Dumbledore approved the trip to the pharmacy. After you've eaten, Bill and Charlie will take us there in the car."

Harry looked relieved. Bill gave his brother an amused look.

"Is that why Charlie over there looks like someone just told him Hagrid hid a Hungarian Horntail in the basement?"

Charlie glared in jest. "Ha, ha, very funny Bill. Eat so we can go already. Do you care so little about young Harry's health?"

Bill had taken a hearty bite of scrambled eggs and was stuck giving his younger brother an evil look. Harry shook his head at their antics. He loved this family to pieces because they could always make him feel better.

Mrs. Weasley was cleaning the kitchen like it had done her some personal wrong as she kept on eye on the clock. She looked at Bill, Charlie and the twins.

"Try not to be too busy tonight. Dumbledore was meeting with his Slytherin friends today and we might have a meeting tonight."

Hermione smirked at Ginny, causing Harry to give both girls a strange look.

"Yeah, he had Professor Snape, the Zabinis, **_and_** the Malfoys in his office. All of them."

From some reason, Ginny went scarlet and glared into her orange juice.

Ron looked put out. He gave his mother a pout.

"Remind me why I have to go away the week before Harry's birthday again? Can't you tell Great Aunt Elma to come and see me? I can live without getting trained for another week."

Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest son.

"Ron, I promised Dumbledore you would have your talents under control before you went back to Hogwarts. I want no more letters from Minerva telling me you've set fire to Draco Malfoy's robes again!"

Most of the kitchen snickered at this. The Weasleys were purebloods and it is well known that one child inherits a gift that is passed down through that specific family. Ron had gotten the ability to manipulate fire, just not create it. Harry had heard the best stories of Ron finally getting Draco back by setting the hem of his designer robes alight.

Because of this power, Ron had to go and be trained by his aunt. While the boy had already spent every waking moment with his two best friends, he was worried about leaving them for two weeks. Ron had actually confessed he was afraid he would loose them both if he wasn't there to protect them. That's when Hermione and Harry had both understood what the attack on Christmas Day had done to Ron, who wasn't there to witness it but was affected all the same.

Ron was leaving that evening and was making his last ditch efforts to get out of it as Bill, Charlie, Hermione and Harry left the kitchen. Bill quickly put some spells on Hermione while Harry put on a hat and a pair of contacts. Charlie was a bubble of excited energy as they stepped outside the house and toward the shiny, new, dark blue Malibu parked in the drive. Throwing out his arms, the dragon tamer stopped everyone before pointing the little controller at the car and pushing the button to unlock the doors. The vehicle clicked and Charlie nearly squealed with delight.

Everyone settled into the car; Charlie behind the wheel, Bill in the front passenger's seat with Harry and Hermione in the back.

Charlie was actually a very good driver. A bit fast, yes, but he checked and sometimes double-checked at stop signs. They were at the pharmacy in ten minutes. Charlie pulled over to the curb and let his three passengers out.

"I'll give you guys half an hour. Bill will guard the entrance and give you two can do your business. It would look a bit odd if we ogled everything in sight."

Hermione nodded. It would be easier to get what they needed without Bill hovering over them.

Trying to look as though he wasn't guarding the doorway to the shop, Bill lounged in the shade as the two Seventh Years entered the cool, white pharmacy. A bell jingled overhead to signal their arrival. The cashier behind the counter was a man who looked to be in his late thirties, was doing a crossword from the paper. He looked up to see who had come before quickly looking back at his 'work.' Harry looked at his friend.

"Where to, Ms. Brain?" Harry asked, but Hermione was already looking at the signs above the aisles. Finally spotting what she was looking for, the girl grabbed Harry's warm hand and began to hobble towards it, tugging the boy behind her.

They passed women's health products, vitamins and other puzzling medicines until they stopped, to Harry's horror and shock, in the section of the aisle that held many types of pregnancy tests. Harry blinked.

"What are you doing?" He yelled loudly, causing the cashier to look up at them. He seemed to understand, or in this case misunderstand, what was happening and frowned at them. Hermione was already pulling a few types of tests off the shelves and reading them.

"We'll need a few, just to be sure." She was talking to herself (she had been doing that a lot lately) while Harry stood there panicking. Hermione sighed once before grabbing one of every kind and putting some in Harry's arms before looking at the boy's stricken face. Then she bit her lip and in a whisper explained.

"You're symptoms. They're very much like the ones my aunt experienced while she was pregnant. I've been doing some research and it's possible that you're, well, that you are.."

Hermione trailed off but Harry got the picture. Could it be? But he was a guy for Merlin's sake! Harry looked down at the bundle in his arms.

"Just how do you plan on explaining this to Mrs. Weasley when we come home with a dozen pregnancy tests and no medicine to help me?"

The bushy haired girl smiled. "I'm going to buy some Tylenol, Rolaids, and such for you as well. All baby safe of course. We can do this after Ron leaves.

They approached the counter with very little hesitation on Hermione's part while Harry wished for the floor to open up and swallow him. The man behind the counter took one look at all the tests and gave Hermione a searching look.

"It only takes one, you know." he said and Hermione gave him a small smile.

"It's not for me, my friend. Just wants to be sure."

He looked as though he didn't believe her and rang up the prices. As Hermione searched her purse for the money, the man who's name tag read 'Joe' reached behind him and grabbed a box of condoms.

Hermione looked up and furrowed her eyebrows. She pushed the pack back towards Joe who gave her a knowing look at pushed them back towards her. Hermione gave a frustrated sigh.

"I don't need them. Plus I haven't the money."

Joe glared at Harry like it was all his fault. "These are on the house."

Hermione finally got her money out and threw the condoms in the paper bag with the tests in anger. Quickly they left in search of Bill.

They found him eating some ice cream from a little cart selling them. He offered to pay but both Harry and Hermione declined as Charlie pulled up and they left.

The sky was darkening with a coming storm when they pulled up to Number Twelve. Hermione, already of age, shrunk the packages and hobbled at her quickest speed toward the door and inside. Bill gave Harry a puzzled look and the wizard just shrugged and followed his friend into the Headquarters.

To calm Mrs. Weasley and everyone else, Harry took some of the medicine Hermione had bought to hide the tests and actually felt better. This gave Ron the peace of mind he needed to finish his last minute packing.

All afternoon the tests and idea of him actually being pregnant plagued Harry's mind as he played chess with Ron and lost spectacularly to him, listened to Fred and George joke, and just the pleasant rumble of friends and company. Kingsley, Tonks, Moody and a few others stopped by for supper as Mrs. Weasley made a feast for Ron's leaving.

Steak, mashed potatoes, corn, peas and gravy were the main course, along with salads and deserts of any kind. The only one missing was Remus who had been stuck in France trying to talk to a Werewolf colony. If things went well he would be back just before Harry's birthday.

Then, at exactly seven, Ron floo-ed away, swearing to writing every day and all that rot. It was actually pretty emotional for the Golden Gryffindor Trio to be separated again but everyone kept the tears from showing.

Harry and Hermione then waited until the visitors left the Headquarters, Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie went and began to clean her dishes up, Fred and George Apparated to the shop to do some paper work and Ginny to write to Luna before heading upstairs to get the tests and sneak into a small bathroom on the third floor of the house.

Separating the tests into groups according to what Harry had to do, Hermione waited outside the door to give her friend some privacy.

An hour later, after Harry had dunked, dipped, submerged and peed on everything necessary, the results were back. Everyone of the twelve tests had turned the dreaded pink, double lined or plus signed, signifying that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and all around dude, was in fact pregnant.

Harry sat on the floor by the sink, his left hand on his lower abdomen, eyes glazed.

"Maybe they're wrong, Hermione. I mean I know Fate or Destiny or whatever really hates me, but this? How did this happen? I am-wait, was a virgin!"

Hermione picked up a test and looked at it as if willing it to change.

"I'm not sure. This is so rare! I mean, it hasn't happened in almost a century! I know you're confused and angry and upset but we need to decide what you're going to do next."

Harry's head snapped up to look at his best friend's face. It was suspiciously blank.

"Are you- are you asking me if I'm going to-kill-it? Hermione, how could you even think I would!"

The girl relaxed at that answer but looked anxious. "Madam Pomfrey is coming to see you on Friday. You have to tell her so she can help you. Tell Mrs. Weasley and we'll get the nurse here tonight! You need to know so much; how far along you are, what you need to do to keep healthy!"

Hermione was going to continue but Harry was shaking his head so violently, she feared it would twist off.

"I can't tell anyone yet and neither can you. Promise me, you won't tell. Promise me!"

The Seventh Year nodded, her eyes wide. Harry looked positively horrified at the thought of telling anyone he was pregnant. He seemed to realize she was staring at him.

"I just need to get used to this. Think about everything. Please give me that!"

Hermione hugged her near frantic friend.

"I promise, Harry. I won't tell a soul yet," she whispered, but added to herself, '_unless I have to save you. I won't lose you again.'_

* * *

A/N:Pretty Little Secrets gets updated again new weekend if I've got time. I have to go to the library too. Thanks for the reviews!

S.Tangerine


	4. Friday

A/N: With Pretty Little Secrets finished I can concentrate on this fic more. So everyone be happy! Yay!

Thanks for the reviews and the patience.

**_Chapter Four: Friday_**

It had been Tuesday when Harry and Hermione discovered the Boy-Who-Lived to be pregnant, and Madam Pomfrey was coming to visit on Friday. Harry was a ball of nerves. Hermione had made him promise to tell the medi-witch all about his situation when she came, or she would do it for him.

Does it always seem that times speeds up when you dread a certain day and slows down when you're excited? Harry wondered if Hermione had somehow gotten a hold of her old Time Turner when he awoke on Friday morning. The Gryffindor glared balefully at the clock by his bed. How could it be noon already? Who had let him sleep in?

To his horror, angry tears jumped to the wizard's eyes and he pushed them aside with a trembling hand. Here it was the day before he came of age and he was crying like a baby. He hadn't even thrown up yet. He should be smiling and laughing, not crying and sobbing!

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Hermione's voice startled Harry, halting his tears. Quickly wiping his eyes, Harry cleared his throat before responding.

"I'm fine. Just getting dressed. I'll be out in a minute.

Harry could practically see Hermione standing outside the door, her mouth opened to reply, but, thankfully, the normally nosy girl took his word for it and left.

He let out a forceful sigh and rubbed a calloused hand over his face tiredly. He might as well get up and get dressed. Staying in bed wouldn't stop Madam Pomfrey from coming, nor Hermione from barging in on him in a few minutes if he didn't show up for lunch.

Unfortunately for Harry, the word lunch had a negative effect on his stomach and the raven-haired teen was forced to run to the nearest washroom without his clothes.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was lost in thought as he dined with his remaining staff and guests for the summer. Poppy was going to see Harry today. Tomorrow was the young wizard's seventeenth birthday, his coming of age. He would have to pay the boy, no, Albus mentally corrected himself, the youngman, a visit, to see if any of the Potter gifts were dominant in his blood.

That was the complicated thing with heading such a school, Albus thought with a grin. Every pure blood was gifted with a particular ability that was passed down generation to generation. Only one child per generation could possess the gift as was made very clear when Ronald Weasley inherited the ability to control fire. If Ron had turned seventeen without inheriting it, Ginny would have been the only one able to.

Since most pure bloods have only one heir, that child is destined to receive the gift as was true for two of the four children sitting at the Head Table. Draco Malfoy was gifted with the ability to create and control water, an obvious opposite from the Weasleys, explaining the reason behind their many feuds.

Pansy Parkinson had inherited the ability to control the air, and manipulate its currents. Unfortunately, this gift appeared to be weak and very limited in that family's line.

The Zabinis, having two children, had been in the same position as the Weasleys until Blaise had turned seventeen and inherited the ability to become a shadow. Each power reflected the nature of its bloodline; the Weasleys known for having fiery tempers, the Malfoys for being unreadable, the Parkinsons for being airy, and the Zabinis for being masters of hiding in plain sight.

The Potters however, were different. Not many families in the Wizarding World, one or two at the most here in Europe, could claim to have the gift of Sight like the Potters could. The fact that Harry had shown an interest in Divinations was a very good sign. Perhaps it best if Poppy explained what would be happening to him when she visited the Gryffindor later that evening.

Albus finished scraping off his plate before clearing his throat. Most of the table looked at him.

"Are you still planning to see Mr. Potter today, Poppy?" He asked the medi-witch kindly.

The table was tense with just that one sentence. Madam Pomfrey gave the Headmaster a look but nodded all the same.

"Yes, he's due for his weekly check-up. For the life of me, I still cannot figure out what curse who make him so sick." She gave the old wizard a shrewd look. "Why?"

Albus merely pushed his plate away and smiled brightly at the suspicious look his Head Nurse was giving him.

"Harry is turning seventeen tomorrow. I was hoping you would explain to him what to expect."

Poppy Pomfrey glared at the Headmaster.

"You mean to tell me that that poor boy has no idea what he is in for? Does he even know that half-bloods can inherit their families' gifts if they are the last descendant?"

"Yes and no."

Poppy huffed angrily before looking at her watch. It was half past one. She stood, throwing down her napkin.

"I'm leaving early. The poor boy needs to know something in time to prepare. I may even have to bring him back with me if he is still as sick as before."

Madam Pomfrey trudged away from the Head Table as Dumbledore called out to her.

"I trust your discretion, Poppy!"

If Poppy hadn't been such a respected member of the Hogwarts staff, she would have flipped the irritating Headmaster the finger. Seeing as she was a respected member of the Hogwarts staff, the nurse simply ignored him, slamming the door on her way out.

* * *

Hermione gave Harry a concerned look as the emerald-eyed wizard groaned. His head hurt. Well, Harry's head hurting was nothing unusual, but it wasn't his usual headache, and that was very unusual.

Harry blinked. What? Great! Now his own thoughts were confusing him.

Hermione had dragged him into the library to mope and worry about tonight while she read a book on pregnancy she had found in the back of the Black Library. The bushy-haired witch was nervous herself, throwing the book across the room whenever someone walked up the hall or the front door opened.

For someone who wanted him to tell everyone the news, she sure was being awfully secretive about it. Hermione looked back at her book in thought.

"Do you have any idea how far along you could be? Any at all?"

Harry sighed before shrugging. "Like Blaise said, our memories were erased sometime in April. The time frame is too large.

Hermione 'hmm'ed. "You can't be three months along already. For one thing your morning sickness would have stopped by now and it only started a bit after you arrived here. If I had to guess, I'd say you got pregnant just before you were rescued."

Harry cringed at the word 'pregnant'. It seemed so wrong. Even though he had told Hermione he would never kill his baby, thoughts of how it could have got there began, and so did thoughts that told Harry how simple it would be to fall down the second floor stairs accidentally...

Hermione must have seen the dark look cross Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked again, this time putting the book down.

Harry swallowed past the rising lump in his throat.

"What if- what if this is a Death Eater's child? What if it's-" Harry took a breath. "What if it's _his_?"

Hermione bit her lip. They had avoided this topic of conversation, mostly because she thought Harry wouldn't be able to handle it. Still, Hermione knew that it must have passed through Harry's mind what this meant. What had happened to him?

She left out a deep breath, fluffing her bangs. Hermione wished for the days when she could still move freely; without pain or the worry that she would damage herself further. It just seemed like her days were always filled with fear lately, and the one time Harry needed her, she couldn't go to him.

"Come here." she said sternly, and Harry was swift to obey.

Hermione looked at her best friend. His face was pale from having his head in the toilet all lunch, making the circles under his eyes stick out. If there was one thing Hermione was thankful for, it was that this pregnancy gave his eyes back some of their former life. Even though they now shone with worry, it was better than that dull, blank stare that Harry had acquired when he woke up in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

"It doesn't matter who the father of this baby is. She said. Harry gave her a scandalized look and she grinned. "Okay the other father of this baby. The fact of the matter is that it's yours, and anyone who cares about it will not care about anything else but that. If they do, it's their loss. No matter what we find out, there are two victims here: you and that baby. You're in this together, with me all along the way. Understand?"

Harry nodded and Hermione hugged her best friend.

"Besides," she said with a grin. "I'm kind of hoping to be a godmother and spoil your kid rotten."

Harry grinned back and was about to reply when Mrs. Weasley's voice cut him off.

"HARRY! Madam Pomfrey is here to see you!"

Harry went from grinning and a peachy-pale to horror-struck and deathly pale in a matter of seconds. Hermione quickly grabbed the boy's shoulders.

"Harry, you need to calm down! It's not healthy for the baby to get upset."

Harry was nodding but the faraway look in his eyes told Hermione he hadn't heard a word his friend had said.

Using the arms of the chair, the muggle-born witch slowly pushed herself into standing position and took hold of Harry's elbow. The young hero stood without much strength on her part so she quickly led him toward the door.

"I'll just tell Poppy that you might have an idea of what's wrong with you and you'll take it from there." Hermione whispered as she dropped Harry off in his room. The black haired Gryffindor was still in his sleep like state and didn't move.

Closing the door, Hermione rubbed her face brusquely. Today was the day. She would have loved to have been the one to tell the medi-witch the news but this would help Harry's healing process, both mentally and physically if he did it himself.

"Ms. Granger? How are you?"

Poppy's voice startled Hermione and she jumped. Landing on her feet, she winced as pain flared up her back. Poppy put a hand to her chest.

"Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry. I should have known not to startle you. How is your back?"

Hermione grimaced as she rubbed the body part.

"It's getting better. I can climb the steps now."

Poppy smiled. "That's wonderful! Do be sure to not overdo it though."

Hermione nodded before looking nervous. "Poppy, Harry said he has an idea of what might be making him sick. Ask him please."

The nurse looked shocked for a moment before reaching for the bag that was supposed to be to dangling from her wrist. She snapped her fingers in anger.

"Blast! Hermione, dear, could you please go and fetch my bag? I must have left it down in the kitchen with Molly."

The witch nodded and took off, going as fast as her aching back would allow.

Poppy quickly opened the door to see Harry standing in the same place Hermione had left him. He was pale and sweating. She crossed the floor and felt his forehead.

"Dear, you have a high temperature! How do you fell? Headache? Tired? Weak? Harry?"

The teenage wizard wasn't responding to her questions as his breathing became uneven. Alarmed, Poppy grabbed his chin and looked into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hermione said you have an idea of what might be making you sick. Please tell me so I can fix it."

Unfortunately for her those were not the right words to say as Harry promptly passed out. Poppy barely had time to catch him before he fell. No spells could be used on his body as the medi-witch did not know what was ailing the wizard, so, laying him gently on the floor, she ran to the door and threw it open.

Bill Weasley jumped back in fright as the door he was just walking by flew open and the panicked face of Madam Pomfrey met him. She grabbed his arm tightly before dragging him into the room.

"Pick him up! I need to take him to Hogwarts right away! Come!"

Bill wasted no time in carefully putting his strong arms under Harry's knees and back, lifting him bridal style and following the scurrying nurse.

Downstairs they were met by Hermione at the fireplace.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, still holding Poppy's bag.

The nurse waved a dismissing hand at her.

"He's ill and fainted before he could answer any of my questions. Now, is not the time Hermione! Go Bill!"

Madam Pomfrey threw the Floo Powder down and Bill hopped in shouting, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts!" Unfortunately, that was the only room to have a fireplace with Floo access.

Completely forgetting her bag, Poppy Pomfrey quickly followed Bill, leaving Hermione standing by the fireplace, thinking about what had just happened.

Ginny came down the stairs and gave Hermione a questioning look.

"What's going on? I heard a lot of yelling."

The younger girl's voice snapped Hermione out of her trance. She lurched forward suddenly.

"Harry's gotten worse! I need to get Madam Pomfrey her bag! Tell your mother where I've gone."

Ginny opened her mouth to ask just where Hermione was going but the brown-eyed Seventh Year was gone before she could make a sound.

"Wait, did she say Harry was sick again? MOM!"

* * *

Dumbledore stood when he saw Bill fly into his office with Harry Potter in his arms. Poppy was merely seconds behind.

"What's happened?" asked the Headmaster, worry coloring his voice. His head nurse threw her hands up in the air.

"I have no idea; he's just gone and fainted on me. If he doesn't awake before we get to the Hospital Wing I'll have to risk a potion on him."

Dumbledore's face was grave. "I'll get Severus." All three swiftly left the office.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace just minutes after Poppy, her face flushed. Her back was aching and her legs shaky but she pushed through the pain.

Harry needed her.

The office was empty and Hermione threw down the nurse's bag in frustration. It wasn't like she needed it now that she was back at Hogwarts. Using the furniture in the room to hold her up, Hermione made it to the rotating stairs with a sigh of relief. The Hospital Wing was just around the corner from the Headmaster's office.

The corridors were empty as she puffed her way toward the large double doors of the Hospital Wing. Inside, Professor Snape was just handing Poppy a vile when Hermione pushed open the door.

"Don't give that to Harry!"

Snape scowled. "Ms. Granger, he needs to wake up so that we can heal him. Poppy said he knows what is wrong-"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and so do I, but you cannot give him that vile!"

Dumbledore gave her a measured look. "Why not Hermione?"

The future Head Girl sighed.

"Because he's pregnant."

A/N:It was very tempting to write 'Snape raised an eyebrow. "who's da daddy?"' but I stopped myself. That wouldn't be very snape-ish behaviour! Thanks to Irite4uall for beta-ing!

S.Tangerine


	5. Truthful Complusions

A/N: I'm done my big assignments now! Everyone cheer! Thanks for the reviews! I've been writing bits and pieces of some other stories over my long long long break and now I'm getting ready to get back into the swing of things.

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Five: Truthful Complusions**_

Bill Weasley choked; Madam Pomfrey dropped the vial she had been holding while Snape and Dumbledore gave Hermione wide-eyed looks of shock. Snape recovered first and gave the bushy-haired prefect an alarmingly evil glare.

"It is not productive to joke or speculate about things you couldn't possibly confirm while your friend's life hangs in the balan-"

"I do know it's true because we did a test!" Hermione all but screamed at the Potions Master in frustration. "His symptoms were familiar to me," she explained as Madam Pomfrey motioned the girl in with a frantic hand. Sitting down to look at Harry's pale, sweaty face, Hermione continued. "My aunt was pregnant not long ago and I'd read that a simple muggle pregnancy test would tell me the truth as the hormones released during pregnancy should not be present at anytime in the male body. Harry tested positive."

"How many tests did you try? Sometimes those types of tests are faulty." Madam Pomfrey was in full nurse mode.

"Twelve. It's kind of hard to be wrong twelve times in a row."

"Merlin," whispered Snape, looking shocked beyond comprehension. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

Dumbledore shot his colleague a look that made both Hermione and Bill suspicious. Madam Pomfrey looked nervous as she flattened out Harry's sheets, avoiding eye contact with the two Gryffindors.

"There's a simple blood test I can do Albus, just to be sure. I can then give him something to make him comfortable until tonight."

Hermione looked startled. "Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

Dumbledore nodded to the medi-witch before turning to the distraught girl.

"Your friend, Ronald has already come into his gift just this March, no?" At Hermione's distracted nod, the Headmaster continued. "The Potters were another pureblood family before James married Lily. James was an only child, and he only had one child."

"Harry." It was a statement, not a question. Dumbledore nodded in answer.

"In being the heir, he possessed the Potter family gift. Now, usually this gift can only thrive in Pureblooded Wizarding Families or in very powerful witches or wizards."

" But Harry is a half-blood." Hermione began, but Dumbledore held up a silencing hand as the other three buzzed around the room.

"Yes, Harry is a half-blood, but he is also an extremely powerful wizard, and the only Potter heir. The gift will be completely passed onto him by midnight tonight, the night of his seventeenth birthday."

Hermione was silent for a moment as she watched her best friend sleep. Even though he had just passed out, he finally looked peaceful.

"What's the Potter's Family Gift, if I am allowed to know?" Dumbledore smiled slightly as he too looked over at the sleeping Gryffindor.

"Would you believe we are looking at a very powerful Seer about to be born?"

Hermione nearly choked as her head whipped around to stare wide-eyed at the Headmaster. The old man chuckled at her disbelief.

"It is true," he began with a slight chuckle in his voice. "Harry has already shown a bit of altitude in divinations. He was drawn to the course in his third year. Many of the dreams he has had over the years have been predictions. I don't know why the media hasn't picked up on it. Even the most powerful mind bonds, those between soul mates, cannot tell the future."

Hermione was about to ask a question when a curse from the nurse startled everyone into silence. Madam Pomfrey looked sheepish for a moment before showing Albus another vial she held in her small delicate hands.

"Hermione was correct. Harry is with child." Bill sat in his chair heavily. He had been silent though tout the whole ordeal.

"What time did he conceive? He hadn't begun getting ill until he had been brought to the Headquarters," Hermione asked, a tremor in her voice.

Madam Pomfrey looked defeated. "June 3rd. The day before he and Mr. Zabini were rescued. Those poor, poor boys." Hermione felt her eyes narrow in thought. If she were a comic book character, her spider senses would be tingling.

Dumbledore stood suddenly, his face the perfect mask of weariness.

"I have a meeting right now. Poppy, Miss Granger, please keep me informed of Harry's condition. I shall return later this evening. Good day."

Hermione nodded and shot Bill a look as Snape followed the Headmaster out of the Hospital Wing doors. They knew something. Both sets of eyes turned to the bustling medi-nurse.

And so does Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

There is a lovely little saying that Albus Dumbledore believed, summed up his outlook on life to a tee. You're only as old as you feel. At the moment, Albus Dumbledore felt like he was more than his one hundred and fifty eight years.

There was no other explanation for it. Harry Potter was kidnapped on Christmas Day, Blaise on March 15th. Peter Pettigrew confirmed that sometime between Blaise's capture and the two wizards sudden rescue, Blaise had been forcefully injected with a Lust Potion and set on Harry. Harry had fallen pregnant the day before he had been rescued. The only possible conclusion would be the Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter had created a child together. And neither one of them remembered it.

Severus was walking silently beside the old man, his strides just as quick and determined.

"You plan to tell them?"

Albus felt a bit surprised. "Harry is carrying the heir to both the Potter and Zabini bloodlines. They have a right to know. Even if I were not the one to tell them, although it is my responsibility, Harry is not the type of person to consider abortion. He'd keep his child and do so without shame. Everyone would know."

Severus nodded but looked troubled. "Are you sure it is a Zabini as well? There was barely enough time for a Conception Potion to be made, competently in the least. And while there are a few Dark Arts spells that will allow male pregnancy, they are unpredictable and dangerous."

Severus and Albus stopped in the middle of the corridor. The Potions Master had only ever seen that look of anger and disappointment on his mentor's face three times in his life.

"Severus, I know you hated James Potter and to an extent, Lily too, and that hate has been carried over onto young Harry. And I have tolerated it, but no more." Dumbledore looked at his former spy. "You have every right to hate whomever you wish Severus, but you know better than anyone what Voldemort does to his enemies. What Harry has been through has been a kind of hell on earth." Snape paled at those words, but the jibe at Harry's honesty and honor were still present in his questioning eyes.

"I have known Harry since before he was born. I've watched him grow here at Hogwarts, and so have you. We both know that he is not the kind of person to do what you have suggested. For you to even voice such an idea disappoints me greatly, Severus. I thought you had more faith in our side than that."

Severus looked properly scolded but held his ground. "I am only doing what any proper Slytherin will do when you barge in there and tell them that Harry Potter is pregnant with Blaise's child. They will be suspicious!"

Albus's anger deflated a bit and he looked calm again. "There is a simple spell to tell the father, Severus. And you know the answer will be what we all know is true."

A clock chimed in the distance, singling the hour.

"Where are our guests?"

The Potions Master sighed slightly. "The Slytherin Common Rooms. The De Lucas arrived while we were away, just as planned. Shall I bring them to your office?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Simply Blaise and his family. It shall be their decision to tell anyone else until Harry has awoken."

A curt nod and a swirling of robes was the only single of Severus Snape's departure.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had been sitting comfortably with his family and friends when it started. He felt a sudden twitch of emotion curl around his chest. Worry, fear and dread were mixed up with happiness, anticipation and love. He felt this...compulsion to be somewhere else. He NEEDED to be there. Like yesterday.

"Blaise? Where are you going?"

The Slytherin jumped and blinked as his mind cleared somewhat. He hadn't even realized he had stood and began walking toward the Common Room's exit until his sister had called his name. Maria gave her only son a concerned look.

"Do you need to visit Poppy?"

Blaise felt a spark in his chest at those words. That's where he needed to be. The Hospital Wing.

Before Blaise could complete his nod, the stone wall that hid the Slytherin Common rooms slide open with a bang and Severus Snape trudged in looking emotional.

"We have just been informed of a problem with Potter." The Potions Master explained as his dark eyes swept over the room swiftly. It was a habit that he had yet to break from his spying days.

Antonio, Lucius and Pietro stood as one after setting aside their streaming drinks but Severus shook his head.

"Albus has requested Blaise and his family for a meeting."

Pietro gave his friend a look that did nothing to hide his anger.

"In case you've forgotten, Severus, Blaise is my nephew. I am family!"

The Potions Master quirked an eyebrow. "Did I say you couldn't come?"

Draco snorted and stood up as well. "Blaise is my best friend, Sev. And if we must get technical he's also my forth cousin and Pansy's second. Shall we go?"

Blaise put a calming hand on Draco's arm, shaking his head. He looked at his family and friends with determination.

"I think it would be best if only my parents and I were to attend this meeting."

Draco looked ready to through something at his friend, dignified or not in his actions. Blaise slapped a hand over the blonde's gapping mouth and gave him a slight glare.

"I promise I will tell you everything when I return."

Draco looked sullenly at the floor, kicking an invisible stone like a scolded child.

"I feel like I'm always getting the easy way out," he complained in his whiny voice, one that made Pansy snicker most unladylike-like.

Blaise raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "Are you getting sentimental over little old me, Drakie-poo?"

That horrible nickname, used by Pansy to make the population of Hogwarts think her world revolved around the now glaring blonde Slytherin in front of Blaise, made Draco's blood boil as he gave his friend a shove in the direction of Severus.

"Don't you have a meeting or something to go to? Please leave, your presence is no longer tolerated."

Blaise rolled his deep blue eyes at his prissy friend. "Of course, because of the two of us I'm the most intolerable."

Draco sniffed superiorly, sounding much more like a horse suffering from hay fever than a royal-like pureblooded wizard from a high-class family.

Blaise gave his friend a look as he moved across the room to stand by his waiting parents.

"Well, perhaps you should work on your sniffing while I go to my meeting. You sound rather...animalistic at the moment."

Draco Malfoy's indignant squawk could be heard even through the stone walls of Hogwarts.

Bravado and teasing aside, Blaise Zabini felt as though someone had let loose a thousand of those creepy colored butterflies in his stomach and they all decided to try and get out through his esophagus. Severus had led Maria, Antonio and Blaise toward the Headmaster's office, even though they knew the way by heart, and was currently standing stiffly on the revolving stairs. Maria had asked him what all the fuss was about and Snape had told her that it was not his place to tell her and that she should wait until they reached the Headmaster's office. Not the brightest of moves to tell a mother, any mother, after her son just barely remembers doing what he did to the boy who's currently in the Hospital Wing.

Maria Zabini had insulted everything about Severus Snape, including his family name, his first name (which apparently sounded like some sort of toe fungus), his hair, his nose and, worst of all, his potions. Best of all, Blaise's mother did all of this is a rant that was half-Italian, half-English. Severus could only pick out words such as 'slimy', 'huge', 'grease' and 'toe fungus', and had successfully ignored Maria until she suddenly punched him in the arm.

Blaise had feared, for about thirty seconds, that he would have to do the responsible thing and put his three guardians in separate corners, but it appeared as though Snape has a lot more self-restraint than everyone originally thought. Kudos for him, because Antonio Zabini could kick his ass any day!

Now everyone stood at a tense attention, waiting for something to happen.

The dark wood door to the office swung open without a touch form anyone and Severus swept through its frame in a rather dramatic manner.

Blaise followed at a more sedate pace as nervous energy flowed in his veins, and his parents stalked into the room looking a bit ragged.

"What is going on now?" Antonio Zabini demanded of the bearded wizard before him, his mind frazzled with the events of the last year.

Dumbledore looked at them, his face showing no emotion as he swept a wrinkled hand toward the chairs.

"Perhaps you should take a seat first. This may come as a shock..."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry to end it right there but I'm dead tired and this is more of an update to show I'm still alive rather than a holy cow she's done what sort of deal. I'm not planning on having this fic be as long as Pretty Little Secrets and once this gets going there should be one long chapter for everything month of Harry's pregnancy and there's already a squeal for this being somewhat worked on.

S.Tangerine


	6. Awake In A Dream

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so late! -peaks out to look at readers- There was a big batch of real life out there and it mugged me! Between family stuff and job searching and baby sitting and birthdays and stuff, I've been one busy little bee. And I'm been writing a bit for some G-Wing competitions and challenges. And THEN my comp got sick. Damn virus wiped out my whole story plan. I've taken to writing stuff down. Now. But I'm back! -banishes sword at real life- And I'm armed!

Thanks to my beta irite4uall for everything and those interesting emails. Hope everything is okay with you!

Chapter Six: Awake In A Dream

Harry knew he was dreaming. How, pfft, you'd have to ask someone else, but Harry just knew he was. Reality wasn't like this. His reality wasn't like this. Everything was vivid. So vivid that Harry himself seemed almost dreary, dull, and ghost-like in comparison.

Wherever Harry was, in this dream or not, he was high above the world, standing back from the frail looking railings of a tower balcony, looking over at the grounds of Hogwarts below. The setting sun cast everything into a bloody shadow; the reds, violets and oranges giving the battle below an even more sinister appearance than before.

_Giants. There were giants on Hogwarts grounds._ Only ten, at the most, but their presence was noticeable compared to everything else that littered the blood-drenched, snow-covered earth.

There were thousands of witches and wizards in black robes, some the foreboding wear of Death Eaters and Voldemort's supporters; other's the innocent garb of Hogwarts future.

Dementors were the last battalion covered in black, but it was a dead, dark, fading black that betrayed what they really were. Shadows of life.

Werewolves were on both sides, the ones that had taken Voldemort's offer, looking the worse, while howls at the moon to mourn the loss of a pack member rang out just as loud as the clashes of battle.

What was curious to Harry was the lone pillar of fire that ate at the Dark Forces, fueled by a flock of phoenixes, a globe of water cannonballs off itself into unsuspecting Death Eaters. The Elements seemed to have stock in this battle. The War to end all wars, it seemed.

A sudden scream of pain behind Harry made him whip around quickly to stare at a horrific sight. He was in the tallest tower of Hogwarts, something that had been turned into a cell. It was covered in blood, both the dark, dried on kind and the bright fresh kind, each bleeding together to create a gruesome picture of sorts.

The occupant of that pain-filled voice was himself, but... not really. This Harry was noticeably pregnant, largely so, pale arms tightening around the bulge in his belly as if to protect the child within from the pain of the curse. It was obvious that a strong Crucio was being used.

_'Is this how I am to die? In the place I consider home, vulnerable and alone while Voldemort tortures me and my baby into death?' _The shadows gathered and shot out at Voldemort's body just as the words 'You cannot see your own death' flitted across Harry's mind.

The scene sped up, too fast to pick anything out until it halted so quickly, Harry felt a bit sick having watched it. The other Harry wasn't moving as someone sat down next to them and began crying and babbling strange words and phrases, some in more than one language. A sudden scream from that shadowed person made ghost Harry jump in fear. It was the scream of someone gone mad.

From that moment on, flashes of people and places, of events from the past, present, and possible futures flashed and sped by like a faulty video until Harry was back at that moment, that horrible scream ringing in his ears.

A pair of familiar, bright blue eyes turned to him as he let out a gasp and joined the world of the living once more.

Madam Pomfrey gave a screech of her own as Harry Potter shot up to sitting position on his cot, screaming in fright. Both continued screaming; Harry looking around in a panic, and Poppy looking at Harry before cautiously looking around herself. Neither stopped screaming until the need for oxygen won and ceased their confused fuss.

Harry was sweaty, pale and panting as Poppy flicked her wand and cleared up the mess of broken potions bottles that she had dropped at Harry's scream. Both looked at each other in confusion before Harry tilted his head back and laughed at the expression on the medi-witch's face. Poppy joined in and that was how Bill and Hermione found the pair, laughing loudly about something neither Gryffindor expected to never fully understand.

"Harry!" snapped Hermione when it became apparent that the boy wouldn't answer her unspoken questions about what all the noise was about. The raven-haired wizard slowly began to calm down as Hermione hobbled over to his bedside, looking fierce.

Opening her mouth, Hermione never got the chance she so dearly loved to chaise one of her 'boys' when Harry suddenly snapped to attention, looking at Bill.

"Watch out."

Hermione shot Bill a confused look, one the Weasley heir returned before the Curse Breaker slipped on the tray Madam Pomfrey was using to carry her potions. From there, Bill crashed into a tiny corner desk, holding another tray of potions, over that and into a cot, up-ending the mattress before coming to a stop with his freckled face ground into the tile floor and one foot snagged in the springs of the now ruined cot.

Hermione blinked as Harry turned to her, his now bright green eyes holding a mysterious quality to them. Like Harry held a kind of knowledge she didn't and never would possess.

"I told him to watch out."

Bill groaned as Madam Pomfrey rushed out, ranting about clumsy Order members destroying her Wing. That's when Harry noticed it was very dark out, late as well. Clearly pass midnight.

Hermione sat on the edge of the cot and took one of Harry's hands in her own. His far off gaze vanished as he focused in on her and Hermione swore that Harry Potter could see through her very soul.

"How do you feel?"

Harry grinned as Bill rubbed his head, saying something about informing Dumbledore that Harry had awoken. Hermione scowled at that idea while Harry closed his eyes in wonder.

"I feel better. Refreshed, complete almost. But slightly chaotic." A shake of his head. "I'm not making any sense."

Madam Pomfrey came over with a stock of different potions and a scowl to match Hermione's.

"Of course you feel better. You haven't been taking proper care of yourself, before. Being pregnant is hard on everyone's body, even a female's, but on a male wizard as small in stature as yourself..."

Harry rolled his eyes as he drank down foul potions that looked like something he'd once seen one of Mrs. Figg's cats throw up. Bleh. One potion, a bright pink one, nearly made Harry gag as he forced it down his throat. That one had to have been made by Snape. Only that guy could take something that looked so innocent but still tasted like roasted crap on a stick.

Harry wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, earning a scolding from Hermione as he lay back down and looked out of the Hospital Wing window at the twinkling stars in the midnight sky.

_**-Earlier in Dumbledore's Office-**_

"Perhaps you should take a seat first. This may come as a shock..."

Dumbledore trailed off as Blaise ignored his words. Severus paced around in the shadows of the office, his robes swirling around his form in an almost surly manner.

"I'd rather stand, sir," Blaise replied, not in the mood for Dumbledore's grandfatherly attitude today. "If I sit I know you will make this meeting drag out to your fullest ability."

The Headmaster sighed in defeat before clearing his throat. This was not going to be pretty.

"As Severus has almost assuredly mentioned, there has been a problem with Harry Potter and it concerns yourself, Mr. Zabini."

Bright blue eyes were focused on Blaise, leaving no doubt it was him of which the wizened old man spoke.

Fear is, by itself, an already formidable emotion when it comes to wreaking havoc on the mind and body. Holding in that fear can have dire consequences. Blaise felt his heart rate triple and the cold feeling of dread crept into his stomach. He mentally cursed the one emotion he couldn't just push away.

Antonio Zabini slammed a hand down on the sturdy wooden desk of the Headmaster, letting his anger get the better of him.

"Just get to the meaning of this meeting. No more of this treading softly on our emotions. We are a strong family, we will survive."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, his wrinkled fingers steepled together in an almost thoughtful pose.

"That is true. Your family will survive this news. I do not mean to insult you or appear to be protecting any of your delicate sensibilities but there are the thoughts and feelings of two others who perhaps need more protecting than anyone else."

There was a contemplative and confusing silence that followed that half-apology, half-statement. The identity of one of this mysterious twosome was obviously Harry Potter, and except for those already present in Hogwarts, no one else knew of exactly what had transpired during Blaise and Harry's kidnapping.

"Who else are you protecting?" The seventh year Slytherin finally ground out, decidedly angry at the fact that someone else was privy to his shame and guilt and the Headmaster was none too forward about their name.

To the three Zabinis slight surprise, Dumbledore gave Blaise a measured look, as if he were weighing his worth of being a recipient of this knowledge. Whatever the old man was looking for, it could not be said if it had been found or not as Albus Dumbledore's face became unreadable in a flash.

"While you hold many rights, I must, as Headmaster of Hogwarts and close friend of Lily and James Potter, protect the rights of their son, Harry and his unborn child."

Snape has stopped pacing. That seemed to be the only thought Blaise could register as the words sunk in and flitted through his mind. Harry. Child. Harry was having a baby. It was both a blessing and a curse, having such a quick mind. Harry hadn't looked pregnant in June, and must not yet, or Madam Pomfrey would have known what his aliment was sooner. The pieces were connecting in a way that made Blaise physically shudder.

With a hasty 'excuse me', Blaise swept form the Headmaster's office, his mother's cries heard on deaf ears.

Blaise did not run, he was taught not to run from problems, especially problems that could be dealt with using words or subtle scheming. However, the Italian Slytherin could not remember his father ever cautioning his son about the dishonor in hiding.

This couldn't be happening. When he'd first been taken, that day back in March, the fear had taken a hold of his soul again, made it almost impossible to act. Fear was not a good emotion for any Slytherin, but it was horrible for Blaise. He'd frozen and gotten himself kidnapped.

Even though there were no complete memories of what had happened during his imprisonment, Blaise felt all of the emotions again, the fear and the shame that he'd done to someone as innocent and as annoyingly good and pure as Harry Potter was almost unbearable. It was what Lestrange had done to his sister, perhaps not as violent and perhaps not exactly comparable but Blaise felt the guilt every time he looked in those smiling eyes, now more dim and guarded than before.

Now Har- Pot-Harry was pregnant. It had to be his. His child, his heir, his responsibility, his fault! A tangible reminder of his own evil. But an innocent. That was the irony, something so innocent and so pure having been made by an act so cruel and unforgiving.

Blaise had paid no attention to where his feet had lead him until the sound of voices met his ears, startling him into reality. At the end of the corridor, Draco, along with Blaise's two cousins, Andrea and Cristian, were walking, arms swinging in such a carefree manner it sent of flash of jealousy through Blaise's mind.

It vanished as Draco's quick eyes caught sight of his friend.

"Blaise! That was a rather quick meeting with our esteemed Lord of the Light."

Blaise didn't say anything. He just stood in the middle of the corridor, his eyes distant. Andrea and Cristian were at his side before Draco could even process the situation, both De Lucas using diagnosis spells to find their usually calm, cool and collected cousin in a state of shock.

Andrea, the oldest and more experienced De Luca in the fields of Mediwizardry, gently put her hands on the sides of Blaise's head, his dark brown eyes staring intently into his cousin's dark blue gaze.

Cristian was busy casting calming charms while digging through his deceptively tight robes for something. Draco gave them a heated glare.

"What's wrong with him?"

To the passerby, it would sound as though Draco Malfoy was in the belief that it was his two companions' fault that his best friend looked like a zombie, however that was far from the case. Draco just hated being unsure about anything.

Cristian pulled out a vial and handled it to Andrea, who seemed to be speaking softly but forcefully in Italian to his still cousin.

"As far as we can tell, he has just let his emotional shock catch up to him. We've been expecting something like this, now we just need to help him out of it and deal with whatever the problem is."

The blonde Slytherin raised an eyebrow. Emotional shock?

An olive hand made a flitting motion as Cristian thought about his words.

"Just think of this past year. You've seen muggle transport trucks, no?" Draco gave the man a look but nodded. "Well, think of what has happened to Blaise as mud getting thrown at him while he stands on a curb from an 18-wheeler. His first defense is to throw something up to stop the mud, and he does." Another pause and a wave of his hand and Cristian continued. "The trauma happens when the mind takes that mud. Say if Blaise had to throw his hands up to stop it, is scraped off of his hands and then put into an air tight bag and that into an indestructible cauldron, the cauldron into a box, sealed with strong Spellotape, many layers of it actually, then put into a safe, carried into a cave, dropped into a hole inside the cave which is then sealed, surrounded by a moat, Aurors and Do Not Trespass signs."

Draco nodded. He's been avoiding dealing with the situation. Typical Slytherin behavior really. When you can't insult, blackmail or beat your opponent into submission, simply ignore it.

Blaise suddenly jerked and that distant look in his eyes vanished as reality set in. Andrea patted his cheek with a grin.

"How do you feel, Blaise? Headache? Tired? Dizzy?"

Blaise blinked before shaking his head. "Tired, a bit."

Draco sighed before pulling a chocolate frog out of his cloak and handing it to his friend, who took it with a slightly raised eyebrow. Draco scowled.

"The only good thing that bloody werewolf taught us was the useful part of eating chocolate even if Pansy thinks it all goes to her hips."

There was a painfully tense silence as Blaise slowly unwrapped his chocolate treat and sullenly tore off a little bit at a time, eating like a drunk turtle with stiff back muscles.

When Blaise put the last piece into his mouth, he waited for the questions to comes. It was a well-known fact in the Slytherin house that Draco Malfoy was incredibly impatient when he wanted to know something and this would be one of those times.

For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last year, Blaise felt everything he thought he knew about the world was turned on its ear and Draco was silent, simply watching his best friend eat. The four simply stood there and waited. Cristian and Andrea were hoping that Blaise would feel the compulsion to open up about what had caused his episode and Draco knew that bugging his best friend was the surest way to get hexed.

Blaise ran an olive hand through his hair before giving the group a sardonic smile.

"Anyone have a cigar in their cloak as well?"

Cristian waited a breath before answering.

"No, you know smoking is horrible for your health."

Draco snorted but looked at smidge nervous.

"Why the bloody hell do you need a cigar?"

Blaise's answer was not something any of them expected.

"Haven't you heard the news? I'm going to be a father."

**_-Past Midnight: August 1st-_**

Barely ten minutes had passed since Harry had woken up when he suddenly interrupted Hermione's monologue.

"Dumbledore's here."

The statement wasn't said in the happiest of voices, but was proven true as the Hospital Wing doors opened and the Headmaster stepped in, smiling grimly at Harry.

"It's wonderful to see you finally awake, my boy."

Harry nodded at the sentiment before cocking his head slightly to the side.

"You have something to tell me."

Dumbledore's nod was grave as he looked at Hermione. Was it odd that Harry could practically smell his guilt and...nervousness?

"Miss Granger, could you please give Harry and myself a moment alone? There are things I must speak with him about."

Hermione actually looked about ready to argue her leaving, but Harry gently put a hand on her arm, stopping whatever she was bound to say.

"I will be fine, Hermione. This is important and I will most likely tell you about it after, anyway. Go get something to eat, I know you haven't eaten since this morning and you have a headache."

Hermione blinked at him and looked ready to open her mouth again before Harry gave her a stern look.

"Go Hermione."

The bushy haired seventh year left, but not without giving her best friend a look that promised trouble. Not too much, he was pregnant after all, but enough to make him slightly irritated.

The door closed with a barely restrained click and silence fell over the room in a thick cloud. Dumbledore was content to sit and wait forever, if it meant delaying this conversation, and Harry knew that. He'd played this game one too many times to not see it for what it was. Harry would have to start the conversation off or risk not getting a straight answer at all.

"Sir?"

Dumbledore made a show of being startled before smiling jovially into Harry's eyes and freezing. The young man stared at him, letting him know, in no uncertain terms, that he could see right through the older wizard. Perhaps it was time to fess up.

"Do you have any questions Harry?"

Or not.

Harry sighed, giving the old man a disappointed look for once before nodding.

"I'd like to know exactly what happened to me tonight."

The Headmaster nodded once and steepled his fingers together before looking over them at Harry.

"You've heard by now of your friend Ronald's inheritance of his family's gift, no?"

"You know I have," Harry replied, looking a bit like a curious child.

Albus blinked at the image before continuing.

"You've come into your own inheritance.Â The Gift of Sight. Congratulations are in order."

Harry frowned at him, a bit angered that no one had told him about this before now.

"I'm not a pureblood," he pointed out suddenly, looking skeptical and Dumbledore smiled at him again. That was getting to be highly annoying.

"No, you are not. You are, however, the only Potter alive. That does have an affect on these types of things."

Harry scowled slightly at the response. He always seemed to get the important information after the fact since learning he was a wizard.

"Then why wasn't I ever told of this before today? Some warning would have been nice."

"I was told not to."

That response was not something Harry had expected. Funny, since he was supposed to have the Gift of Sight. "By who?"

Harry had a sinking suspicion that the answer would be a certain wacky teacher of his.

"Sybil Trelawney of course. She'll probably want to have a cup of tea with you later, decaffeinated. It's not good for the baby."

The mention of Harry's current predicament made the cheery light in the older wizard's eyes dim quite a bit. Harry looked down at his sheets, his fists clenching in the material.

"So you know."

There was a silence as Harry felt Dumbledore's gaze on his form, weighing the present him against the boy he knew.

"That is not all I know about your baby."

Bright green eyes looked up into aged blue ones, both displaying an infinite sadness that this miracle would be marred like this.

"I must ask you," Albus continued, his voice soft yet commanding, "to keep an open mind about the series of events I am about to reveal to you."

Harry nodded slowly.

"Do you remember Carmela De Luca?"

He should have expected an interactive explanation, now that he thought about. Harry's eyes narrowed in concentration.

"She was one of the ones to save me and Bl-Zabini? Remind me to thank her and her family for that."

Dumbledore nodded, stroking his beard.

"She will be happy to hear from you. However, in terms of our story, I must inform you that she is an Auror."

"Oh."

The old man smiled. "Indeed. Carmela does seem to get that reaction a lot. She doesn't really look the part." A withered hand was waved. "That is not the point, however. She questioned Peter Pettigrew not long ago, concerning the capture and imprisonment of Mr. Zabini and yourself." There was an expectant pause. "With Veritaserum."

Harry snorted in amusement. Slytherin to the core.

Dumbledore waited, looking grave.

"What she found was disturbing."

Harry swallowed, his breath speeding up with nervousness. He knew that Dumbledore was giving him a moment to back out of the talk, to stop him form knowing, but he had to know. His life had been forever changed, again, and he needed to know why.

"Tell me."

"Voldemort is not immortal." The statement startled Harry for a moment before Dumbledore explained. "While taking your blood during your Fourth Year weakened you to him, it took away all of his safeguards against death as well. It took Tom years to become what he was in the peak of his power. I believe his journey even began within these walls." Those knowing blue eyes took on a far off appearance. "He doesn't have time to try and restore those protections, but the legacy needed to continue." The far away look left Dumbledore's eyes and for the first time, Harry saw a furious rage swirl in them. "Tom decided he needed an heir."

The room swam as those words sunk in. Voldemort needed an heir. Spirits, it was Voldemort's baby he was carrying? The very thought felt wrong to Harry, like it was confused.

"Not my...?" The question trailed off into a shaky breath.

Relief fell like a wave at Dumbledore's shake of his head. Doubts and fears of the baby's, his baby's, paternity lessened at that simple action and some of the tension in Harry's shoulders seemed to fade away.

"Male pregnancies are possible in the wizarding world, but only with complicated potions, ones based in the Dark Arts. There have been a few, ah, 'natural' occurrences over the last millennium and very few reason for their happening."

"So it's not Voldemort's...offspring?" Harry needed verbal confirmation.

"No," Dumbledore said in a reassuring tone. "For some unknown reason, his plans changed not long after he acquire Mr. Zabini. Betrayal, to Tom, is the worst kind of action. That is why he covets loyalty in his servants. He feels as those he has been betrayed by everyone, for all of his life. Revenge would be foremost in his mind."

That made sense to Harry. What didn't make sense was what this had to do with his child.

"Just what does Voldemort wanting revenge have to do with my problem?"

"What have you heard of a Lust Potion? Dumbledore asked, his face unreadable.

Harry looked alarmed.

"No. Should I have?"

"I would have been worried if you had. The Headmaster responded. It is a potion that creates feelings of lust, as the name should tell you. It's an illegal substance, but not very popular to the common criminal because of its easy detection by the authorities. However, it is considered a Dark potion because it takes complete control of the victim's body away form them, leaving their mind whole and conscious." There was a bit of hesitation on the wizard's face before it was covered with a saddening look. "This potion was used on Mr. Zabini."

Things clicked horribly into place for Harry at those words. Hermione once accused him of not being very quick on the up take. He wondered if she would be proud now. It didn't take much thought. Voldemort plans to use him as the...carrier of his heir before he is betrayed by some of his most closest followers. By some stroke of luck on his part, the Dark Lord captures the heir of one of those families and something makes him change his plans.

_'This isn't Voldemort's child,'_ Harry thought, bitterly amused. _'This is Zabini's.'_

Dumbledore must have read his silence as shock, because he was quickly trying to explain the situation.

"Blaise was drugged, every second night, with the potion before they would 'let him loose' in your rooms. If you did not conceive, your memories were erased until the next time."

Albus Dumbledore's hands felt warm as they grasped Harry's cold ones, trying to get any kind of reaction from the boy.

"Harry, you must understand that Blaise Zabini had no control over his actions. This potion is all consuming. You are a victim of its power, but so is Blaise. He had to watch as his body-"

"Stop," Harry said suddenly, snapping out of his thoughts, his eyes wide. "Someone is outside the door."

Albus's eyes darted over to see a shadow leaving the small gap under the doors. His wand slipped out from the sleeve of his robes and into his wrinkled hand in the blink of an eye, before the great wizard flicked it hardly.

The doors slammed open, giving the duo a view of the back of a rather familiar sandy blond head.

"Remus,** stop!**"

The last word was commanded and accompanied with another flick of his wand and a ringing tone that screamed 'magic'.

Remus jerked back a bit before breaking the spell's hold on him and disappearing down a corridor leading to the dungeons. Harry flicked his blankets off his body and jumped to his feet, ignoring the bit of dizziness he felt at moving so fast.

"Sir, please find Bill Weasley. He has some tricky curses up his robes that we might need."

Harry didn't stop to see if Dumbledore would comply with his request before starting off after Remus.

"Harry, don't Remus isn't himself right now."

The Gryffindor shouted over his shoulder as he jogged.

"No, he isn't. He also knows I'm pregnant. I'm the only person he'd let close enough to stun him in this state."

Harry also knew where Remus was heading. That reckless werewolf had run off to the Slytherin Common Rooms to find Blaise Zabini.

Remus Lupin had always been the good one of the Marauders. The calm, reasonable rose between the thorns. Everyone knew that you could count on Remus to be fair and just.

That Remus had been tied up and locked in an airtight box at the moment. Right now Remus Lupin, Moony of the Marauders, was furious.

Someone had hurt Harry. Someone had hurt his cub, his only living pack member, in the worst way imaginable. Someone had to pay.

That someone was Blaise Zabini.

There was a small, very small part of Remus' mind that said he was being foolish, idiotic and reckless by charging after the Slytherin down in unknown territory with his wand ablaze. He was doing everything Snape had always said Gryffindors would do in a situation like this.

The larger part of his mind, taken over my instinct and an unhealthy dose of werewolf, wanted him to hurt the person responsible for Harry's pain in the messiest, most painful way possible, consequences be damned!

For the first time in his life, Remus was thankful for his super powered speed and strength as he reached the stretch of stone wall responsible for hiding the Slytherin Common Room. There, the werewolf hit a problem. He had no idea what the password could be, having been a teacher nearly four years ago.

He was, however, a very good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and possessed enhanced strength. Amber eyes flashed as rough hands grasped the gap under the stone, hardly anything noticeable, and pulled. Hogwarts seemed to rebel against the raging werewolf before the stone graded together in a crunching sound and the door began the slow slide up into the wall.

Fuzzily, through his anger clouded mind, Remus thought he heard a familiar voice calling his name frantically. Everything but his goal to find Zabini disappeared as the last bit of stone disappeared back into its place behind the wall and the ex-Gryffindor darted into the Common Room.

The wizard recognized four of his former students, frozen in surprise and fear as a fierce growl echoed form Remus' throat. Severus stepped forward, his face pale with fright as well as anger, and scowled.

"Lupin! What is the meaning of this? Have you finally lost you-" The Potions Master was cut off by a vicious, rage filled roar.

Carmela De Luca pulled out her wand. The others followed her lead.

"He's transforming. I know for a fact that there is no full moon tonight. Something has set him off."

Lucius glared at the werewolf harshly.

"If we all use a stunner at the same time, we should be able to take him down before he completes the transformation."

"On three then." Pietro quipped.

"One..." Antonio Zabini said, keeping his eyes on the man-beast in front of him.

Remus' eyes caught sight of Blaise's face from behind the sea of bodies before him. He tensed.

"Two..." Narcissa whispered, slowly drawing her wand back.

"THREE!" Ten stunners hit Remus hard in the chest as he leapt into the air. His body curved, much like Sirius Black's had that night two years ago, before slamming against the stone wall on the far side of the Common Room.

There was a tense silence as, to the amazement of the witches and wizards in the room, Remus Lupin slowly staggered to his feet. He looked dazed, but if anything, madder than ever. He lurched towards the group when that familiar voice made him stop.

"REMUS, NO!"

Harry Potter stood in the entrance of the Slytherin Common Rooms, looking a bit peaky but healthy nonetheless.

Something flashed in those amber eyes as they took in Harry's form before, Remus turned back towards the group and took another step in their direction. The werewolf's fingers had already transformed into claws, as well as his ears and teeth into their animal counterpart. Harry surged into the room, making sure to create a lot of noise, to keep Remus' attention on himself instead of the group of Slytherins.

"Remus, stop this now! You don't know the whole story!"

The ex- Defense teacher growled at Harry's interference.

"Down, Cub," came the hoarse command. Harry did the opposite and took another large step closer, making Remus hiss at him.

"No Moony. I don't listen to you. Down, back away from them."

Someone moved in the group, diverting Remus' attention back to the Slytherins. The wizard's grin was animalistic as he stalked forward a bit more. He stopped suddenly as Harry's shoe connected with his head.

Yellow eyes glowed as they regarded the only member of their pack.

"Learn your place, Cub."

"Or what?" Harry spat, thoroughly irritated himself. "Are you going to hurt me Remus? Are you going to hurt James' son?"

A hairy, gnarled claw flashed in the firelight as it pointed towards the Slytherins.

"He hurt you! He has to be punished!"

The green eyed teen's voice was cutting. "You've been gone since my return, Remus. You know nothing about the situation! Instead you run off and start something reckless and stupid. Every bit the Gryffindor, aren't you? Sirius would be proud."

That last sentence, uttered in an almost silent whisper, made the tense wizard sway suddenly, as if he'd just been released form invisible cords.

"Wh-what?"

Harry Potter's face was unreadable as he looked at the last link to his father and godfather and breathed an apology before stunning the man with the wand no one had noticed he had in his hand before then. Remus's body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, the noise echoing in the room as Harry simply stood there and realized he'd just put himself into a room full of Blaise Zabini's nearest and dearest.

Oh, bugger.

A/N: Really only six maybe seven more chapters left to this one. I know some people are going to KILL me when this all comes to a close.

Thanks for the reviews and being so patient with me!

S.Tangerine


End file.
